<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promotion by theprettymozart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705793">The Promotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart'>theprettymozart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Jonah Magnus is a body-hopping bitch, Multi, like Archivist Sasha but so much worse im so sorry, more tags to come as we get to the more UH violent stuff, please forgive my bad grammar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“To put it all on the table. I am retiring-”</p><p>“And Sasha James, I am offering you the job of the Head of the Magnus Institute”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror should not be this cathartic to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Identity gets warped when you are living with both your own and someone else’s thoughts in a singular mind. Jonah Magnus, and his incessant commentary and scheming, made the shell of the man who used to be Elias Bouchard increasingly disparaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, Elias had Peter to tether himself to. The part of his mind that Jonah occupied was fine with it for a while, after all, he had once loved a Lukas too. These days, since the failure of The Silence, and the rising threat of the being-formerly-known-as-Jane Prentiss. All that Peter Lukas amounted to, was an insignificant distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias Bouchard felt cathartic looking in the mirror, knowing that at the very least, there was his physical body left and he wasn’t merely the creation of a regency buffoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Elias, you are very lax these days,”</em> the voice in his head drawled, seemingly bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Am I? I don’t know Jonah, you picked the wrong man if you wanted work at all hours,”</em> Elias said aloud to seemingly nobody, in a voice distinctly different than the one that he used at his day job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“I am beginning to think that I did pick the wrong host-”</em> Elias’ field of vision within his borrowed eyes saw spots. A killer headache ripped through his head. <em>“We have been having other staff shake ups recently, what’s another one to the pile, file boy,”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha James was cheated out of something that she had spent the last few years working towards. Still, she swallowed her pride and did her archival assistant work. If she raised a fuss, she could be fired, and finding another academia job right now, and running the risk of not getting a recommendation from Elias was very detrimental in such a cutthroat field. Besides, who would take her seriously with The Magnus Institute on her resume?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was finishing out her lunch break, thinking back to a conversation last week with Tim:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If only there had been someone more qualified!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tim.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sasha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Elias’ decision.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well it certainly was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a knock at her ajar office door and speaking of the devil, there is Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Walk with me to my office, Miss James, I have something I need to discuss with you,”</em> he demanded in an odd tone, and she felt strangely compelled to comply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the dimly lit halls of The Magnus Institute, Sasha trailing a few paces behind her boss’s boss, scared out of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the office and passing by Rosie, who gave Sasha a friendly wave, Elias took a seat in his imposing green desk chair. Sasha, left to occupy the comparatively meek chair opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss James, I feel like I owe you something of an apology. I never fully explained why you did not get the head archivist position.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mister Bouchard I really don’t think that is necessary, I know it was that I was just not the right fit for it sir-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias held up a silencing hand, cutting her off from finishing her remarks,<em> “I really must make myself clear, I did not give you that job because-,”</em>  his eyes bore into her soul, <em>“I see something more for you Sasha. I am getting on in my years and I think that this institute could use some course correction. I envision you at its helm. You are the currently longest serving member of our archival team, ten years of experience in academia, and a highly qualified leader."</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“To put it all on the table. I am retiring-”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And Sasha James, I am offering you the job of the Head of the Magnus Institute”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey wow this going to be one hell of a series. Follow my twitter @frycek_chop to stay posted and maybe my Lukas family cringe tweets. Thank you for reading, and hopefully commenting. </p><p>-Jackie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>